Love in Ancient Egypt
by LilithMyDemon
Summary: Can love between a princess and a peasant blossom? Title sucks I know.


**AN - **In egyptian mythology Nephthys is Seth's wife. That's how I chose the name. Also I've made a few changes - Akunadin isn't Seth's father, because I didn't want inbreeding in my story.

* * *

**Ah, the river Nile. So majestic, divine and mysterious. The great source of life for the whole kingdom. And a favorite relaxation place for Seth. Except for today. **

**The little boy sighed and threw a few stones in the water. He watched the ripples fade away. He sighed again. **

***Flashback* "I'm sorry, Seth! I have no more work for you." the man said. "But what will I do? I'm only twelve!" the little boy yelled desperately. "You should go to the capital city. I'm sure you will find a good life there." *End* **

**Seth had headed his former master's advice and had headed for the capital city. He was close now; he could see the city gates from where he was. He had stopped by the Nile to think about it. He was sure he would be hired as a slave at a merchant's home, or at a tavern. But he wanted to do more with his life. He wanted to study and work for his kingdom. He was a patriot, just like his father, who had died on the battlefield, protecting his country. And of course, as any other young Egyptians boy, he wanted to meet the princess of Egypt. It was rumored that she was about his age, and yet she was very beautiful, intelligent and skilled. These were only rumors though, no one beside the high ranked and the closest servants had seen the princess. But still Seth's imagination was haunted by adventures, battles with mighty creatures who had captured the princess and who Seth had easily defeated in order to save her. But it was just dreams. In real life, he could consider himself lucky if he was to glimpse at the princess. He was a low peasant, and she was the princess, a royalty, even a goddess. **

**The little boy sighed and stood up. He headed towards the city, looking down at the sand beneath his feet. "Hey, you there, boy!" Someone called him. ****He looked up and saw a couple of people. They were carrying baskets with freshly caught fish. "Boy can you help us take these to the palace." one of the men sad. Seth nodded. **

**They arrived in the palace's storage rooms. "We're thankful for your help boy. Is there any ay we could repay you?" the head of servants asked. Seth looked down. "I would be very grateful if I could work as a servant here too." he said quietly. "That won't be a problem. There's always something to do here." the man said. **

**And so Seth became a servant in the palace. His work wasn't very tough – mainly cleaning and sometimes caring for the animals. He had a lot of free time in which he just walked around the garden. He had secretly hoped to see the princess, but so far he had only seen the Pharaoh, the prince and most of the high priests. **

**A couple of months passed. Seth now knew the names of everyone here, from slave to the Pharaoh. Even the princess's name – Nephthys. One day Seth was in the garden. He was told to get some fresh fruit for the Pharaoh's dinner. He always picked only the best fruit, thinking only it was suitable for the princess. He stopped under the first tree, a peach tree, and, holding the basket in one hand, climbed up. He had settled on a branch when he saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking at him through the leaves. He gave a small yelp and almost fell, but a hand reached out and grabbed him. "Sorry! I didn't know I would startle you so much." a young girl said. She had light skin and long curly black hair which was tied in a ponytail. Her clothes were simple, much like the clothes Seth wore. "It's ok." Seth quickly said. "What are you doing up here?" he asked. "I wanted some time to escape from it all. It's very peaceful here." she said. She looked at the basket in Seth's hands. "I have to pick fruit for the Pharaoh's dinner." he explained. "Let me help you." the girl said. Seth nodded. He reached out and picked two big, round and juicy peaches. "Not that." he stopped the girl, who had reached out for a fruit. "Look, this one is still green." he said. "Only the best fruit is suitable for the princess to eat." he said. The girl was a little surprised, but then she smiled. "Ok, I'll remember that. By the way, have you seen the princess?" she asked. Seth shook his head. "No, but I've heard she's the most beautiful girl in all Egypt." he said. "Yes, I've heard that too, but I doubt she's like that." the girl said. "Don't talk like this. So many people have said that she is like a goddess who has come down to earth." Seth scolded.**

**They finished the fruit picking. "Thanks for all of your help." Seth said. "It wasn't a problem." the girl said smiling. "I have to go now, bye Seth." she waved to him and left. "She's very beautiful too. Maybe I should quit dreaming about the princess." **

**A few days passed. Seth didn't see the girl anymore. He was really annoyed he had forgotten to ask about her name. He had asked the other servants about her, but no one knew her. It wasn't that strange, maybe she was just working in another side of the palace. It was very large. **

**One day Seth had to clean the library. He was on his knees, scrubbing the floor, when someone entered. Seth was told not to bother the nobles when in the same room with them, so he just continued scrubbing. But someone patted him on the head. "Seth?" He looked up and saw the girl. "Hi." he said joyfully, he had almost thought she was gone away. Then he noticed her clothes – noble blue, golden necklace and headpieces. And the Scorpion – a symbol, which, everyone knew, was the princess's talisman. His heart stopped beating. "You're the princess!" he exclaimed. He quickly bowed down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." he said quickly. "It's ok, don't worry, you didn't know." Nephthys tried to calm him down. She smiled to him, but Seth didn't see that. He was looking at the floor ashamed. All those things he had told her … he had almost said that he was in love with her! "Princess, I should really get back with my work now." he said quietly. "The library looks ok. I want to spend some time with you." Seth looked at her wide-eyed. "I can't, Princess." he said. "Of course you can. Why don't you meet me tomorrow morning in front of the stables? We could go to the Nile." the Princess said. She smiled at Seth and left.**

**The sun rose on the next morning. Its rays shone on Seth, standing by the stables.**** He was eagerly waiting for the princess. In fact, he was so eager, he could barely sleep and he got there hours earlier. "She'll come … no she won't … but she said … she lied … she didn't …" he had been battling in his head for what seemed like an eternity. "Hi, Seth." the princess greeted him. "Good morning, Princess." he said, bowing down. She frowned. "Don't bow!" she scolded, "Today I am not a royalty." Seth noticed she was wearing the same clothes as the ones she was wearing when they first met. Her black hair was once again tied in a ponytail. She went in the stables and returned with two black horses. "These are Night and Void. They're brothers." she said proudly. She gave Void to Seth. Both of the horses were fast and well-trained. They galloped to the river Nile and soon Seth and Nephthys were running along the river bank and playing. Seth was surprised the princess knew all the games played by peasant children. "I often sneak out of the palace. I want to be a normal girl, but everybody treats me like something special." she said to Seth. They were now sitting under a tree, resting in its shadow. "But you are special! Forgive me, princess, but you possess great skills in magic, fighting, and diplomacy. You are given the respect you deserve." Seth said. "Sometimes I just wish to get away from it all." Nephthys said. She looked at the river. "I love coming here. It's so peaceful and distant." she said. Seth nodded. "Yes, it can always make you forget about problems." he said. He started playing with a flower bending it from one side to the other. He soon stopped and gazed at the river again. "Hey!" Nephthys exclaimed. She was looking at the flower. It was bending by itself. "Are you doing it?" Seth asked. She shook her head. "It's you." she said. He widened his eyes. "It looks like you have magical powers too." she said smiling. "What? I don't." Seth said. She just pointed to the flower. "But I don't know how I am doing it." Seth said scared. "If you have magical powers then you should be trained. Every man with established magical powers should be trained in order to use them for the benefit of our kingdom." Nephthys said. "But I'm not a royalty." Seth said. "That doesn't matter." she calmed him down. "Come on, we have to tell my father and the court." she said. **

**They rode back to the palace. Nephthys took Seth's hand and led him to the throne chamber. But on their way there someone called them. 'Princess!' They both turned. An old man was walking towards them. 'Where have you been? You know better than to run away like that!' he scolded her. 'I'm sorry uncle. But now is not the time.' she said, pointing to Seth. The man looked at him, but not with contempt, but with curiosity and warmth. After all, priest Akunadin was well-known for his mercy towards criminals and his modesty. 'Seth has magical powers. He should train.' Nephthys said. 'Seth?' the priest repeated. 'So this is your name?' he asked Seth. 'Yes, sir.' the boy bowed respectfully. 'Uncle, it is said that every man with …' 'Yes, I know what it's said. I'll talk with your father and Seth can become my apprentice.' Akunadin said. 'That means we could study together.' the princess said. 'Not yet. You are very advanced, while he's not even begun.' Akunadin reminded, 'I'll help him catch on quickly.' she said smirking.**

**So Seth was no longer a slave. He was now Akunadin's apprentice and also a close friend of the princess. He would have enjoyed his new life if it weren't for another apprentice named Mahado. He was three or four years older than Seth and was extremely jealous of Seth's relation with the princess. Blinded by his noble blood, he saw Seth only as a servant, and the mere thought that a riff-raff like him could be accepted as an apprentice was unbearable. He constantly showed the flaws in Seth's studies**** and criticized him often in front of people. Nephthys was really irritated by his behavior. 'He deserves to be beheaded.' she said one evening after they had finished their training for the day. Seth looked at her. 'It's ok, Princess.' he tried calming her down. 'It's not ok! I am sick and tired of constantly hearing him insulting you.' Nephthys said, clenching her fists. **

**Five years passed. ****Nephthys had already finished her training and was now a priestess. She wasn't given a Millennium item, pointing out that she shouldn't have too much power. Seth was happy for her, although he missed their training. Throughout the years his love had grown and grown. 'Soon you will finish your training too, Seth. I'm very proud of you.' Nephthys said. She and Seth were in her bedroom. At first Seth was very reluctant to enter her royal bedroom, but now he was used to it. 'I still feel a bit nervous. How can I – a low peasant – receive the Millennium Rod?' Seth asked. Nephthys smiled. 'The Rod chose you.' she replied simply. She looked at Seth. 'I am really proud of you.' she repeated. 'Mahado will probably try to ruin this.' Seth sighed. 'If he does he'll regret it.' Nephthys said. She fiddled with her necklace for a while. 'I had a talk with my father.' she spoke hesitantly. 'He says it's time for me to marry.' she continued and looked Seth in the eyes. Although he tried to hide it, she saw the pain and shock. 'Every man would be happy to have you as his wife.' he muttered. 'Including me.' he thought. He stood up. 'I have to go now, princess. Excuse me.' he quickly stood up and left the room. **

**Nephthys didn't see Seth until dinner. His eyes were red and puffy and made her heart ache. She glanced at her father. Rage was building up inside her. **

***Flashback* 'You had called for me, father.' Nephthys said entering the throne room. 'Ah, Nephthys.' the Pharaoh said calmly. 'Akunadin has told me that you have successfully finished your training.' he added after a while. Nephthys bowed. 'Yes I have.' she replied shortly, getting a nasty feeling in her stomach. ****'Now, as you know, it is a custom in our country that girls in your age should marry. As a royalty you should set an example to the others. I have picked a couple of men, worthy enough of wedding you. You can choose one of them.' the Pharaoh finished. Nephthys was staring at him wide-eyed. 'You cannot be serious, father!' she exclaimed. 'What is wrong, Nephthys? This is for your own good.' the Pharaoh said. 'How can marrying a complete stranger be good for me?' she asked in total shock. 'Nephthys! You know every woman must marry and bear children. You, as a woman, must do this as well.' the Pharaoh said with a slightly raised voice. 'Father, is Seth worthy enough?' Nephthys asked. The Pharaoh shook his head. 'He is intelligent and talented, but he doesn't have royal blood in his veins.' he said. Nephthys looked down. 'You have one year to choose.' the Pharaoh said. 'Now, you are free to go.' *End***

**Nephthys was surprised by her bitterness. She had always obeyed her father, but now she found it impossible. 'Although he is the Pharaoh, he cannot choose who I would marry.' she thought rebelliously. 'Seth loves me and I love him as well. No one will stop us from marrying.' **

**After dinner Nephthys asked Seth if he would like some fresh air. They went out in the garden and began walking around. They soon reached a peach tree. 'Remember?' Nephthys asked quietly. Seth nodded. 'I will never forget it.' he whispered. Nephthys climbed up the tree and sat on a branch. 'Princess, what are you doing?' Seth exclaimed. 'I want those days back!' she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I want it to be simple again!' she sobbed. Seth quickly climbed up and sat beside her. Nephthys pressed herself at him. 'I don't want to marry!' she said. Seth wrapped his arms around her. But he didn't say anything, he didn't know what. 'Princess, I'm sure you will have a happy marriage.' he finally said. She shook her head. 'If I have to marry, I'd like to marry you, Seth. But my father won't allow me.' she said. Seth was flabbergasted. 'Princess, I … I'm not worthy enough…' 'That's what HE said!' Nephthys sobbed. She looked him in the eyes. 'Don't you want to marry me?' she asked. Seth blushed. 'I … I … of course I do.' he said. 'I've been in love with you ever since I can remember.' he stuttered nervously. Nephthys nodded. 'Ever since I saw you.' she whispered. 'Seth, I will marry only you.' 'But what about the Pharaoh?' Seth asked. 'My father gave me a year to find a husband. I might be able to persuade him.' she replied with a smile.**

**Nephthys and Seth didn't talk about it again. Months passed and, to Seth's sorrow, the Pharaoh hadn't listened to his daughter's pleads. Mahado had somehow heard about this and, being also a candidate for her hand, tried his best to prevent them from communicating. Seth finally got a chance to talk with Nephthys in private. It happened after his ceremony of becoming priest. 'Finally, Seth.' she said happily. 'I honestly didn't think the Pharaoh would allow me to become a priest.' Seth said. 'Of course he would have. You deserve it.' she replied. 'So he still doesn't want us to… you know?' Seth asked reluctantly. Nephthys nodded sadly. 'No he doesn't.' she said. 'But I promise, Seth, we will get married.'**

**Unfortunately a month after their conversation the Pharaoh fell ill. Doctors or magicians couldn't do anything to help him. Seth noticed Nephthys was getting more worried with each passing day. He often noticed her weeping, when she thought no one was around. He tried to comfort her a few times, but it didn't work. It was clear for everyone that their king would soon pass away. Preparations could be seen – a sarcophagus was being made, mourners were being gathered and there were also preparations for the prince's coronation ceremony. Of course, all of this made Nephthys even worse. Seth was really worried for ****her - she had lost weight and was even paler than before. He was afraid he might lose her. **

**And so one evening the mighty Pharaoh died. Nephthys was beside him during his final hours. 'My daughter, half a year has passed and you still haven't found a spouse.' her father had said weakly. 'People have started talking.' he added. ****'They think I'm not capable of controlling my own children.' Nephthys frowned. 'You mustn't pay attention to them, father. Besides, I still have time.' she reminded. 'Have you changed your mind?' the Pharaoh asked. Nephthys hesitated. 'No, I haven't, father.' she said finally. The Pharaoh sighed heavily. 'Seth would be a worthy spouse. He is quite popular amongst the people of Egypt. They are quite proud that a man with no noble heritage has become a high priest. They would accept our marriage.' Nephthys said filled with hope. The Pharaoh was silent. 'I agree my daughter.' he said. 'You can marry Seth.' **

**After the burial ceremony Nephthys invited Seth in the garden. 'I'm so sorry about your loss.' he said quietly. ****Nephthys nodded and hugged him. 'Seth, my father allowed me to marry you.' she said. Seth widened his eyes. 'This is great.' he exclaimed happily. 'Yes. But we will have to wait some time after the coronation ceremony. We don't want to show disrespect.' she said. She smiled and kissed Seth. 'Finally, we will share our lives.'**


End file.
